


A good but not so good time

by ParkRanger



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-06 23:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18227138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkRanger/pseuds/ParkRanger
Summary: I don’t know only write this for fun-Smut warning of course-





	1. Chapter 1

Peter was laid out on the bed his hands tied above his head.  
He was panting a little bit from the excitement. Nick was running his hands across his chest lightly making Peter shiver moaning slightly from his touch. He strained his hands trying to reach out.”Come on nick please. Stop teasing me...” He whines Nick haft smirks still running his hands over him humming.”Hmmm...Nah I think I’ll have a bit of fun with you first.” He says huskily before leaning down to kiss him passionately. Running his hands all over him feeling him up. He brings a hand up to pinch his nipple making him gasp softly.”Please! Please Nick~”  
He moans .”What do you want?” Nick asks still teasing him.”Please....Nick just get on with it!”  
Nick chuckles before kissing him softly. Peter kisses back enthusiastically making little sounds into it. Nick slides his hands down his body slowly not stopping till he reaches his boxers and then slowly starts too take em off. Peter groans burying his head into the bed. His erection springs up. Nick looks at it with a lopsided grin Peter blushes heavily panting. Nick smirks still and begins kissing him again starting at his mouth ravishing it before moving onto his neck biting intending to leave his mark.”N-Nick!” Peter moans loudly. After being satisfied with how many he’s left. He continues to move down leaving little kisses and bites. Peter is an absolute reck at this point blabbing incoherently and yanking at his restraints.”Please!!!” Is all he says.  
Nick decides to take a little pity on him. He gets in between his legs and got to work at first teasing him a little by slowly licking his dick before taking it into his mouth. Peter nearly comes right then and there at the surprise.”N-nicK~ P-please!” He begs again. Nick comes off of him with a pop , before giving him a little smirk. He moves till he’s inches away from his face.”Since you’ve been such a good boy I guess we can just cut to the chase~” he whispers huskily. Peter groans shaking his head. Nick trials his fingers over him for a bit , before reaching over to grab something , he grabs the lube and puts some onto his hand before placing it back and moving his and in between his legs. He presses his fingers teasingly against him with a filthy smirk. Peter moans squirming slightly. Nick presses his fingers in and begins to slowly open him up. He slides them slowly in and out teasing him. Peter moans loudly and starts trying to fuck himself on his fingers by pushing his hips down. He whimpers as nick keeps him still placing his other hand stopping him for making movements.”Come on-“ Nick snickers.”Oh you will~ Just not now.” He says Peter let’s out a frustrated groan. “Nick! I fucking swear if you don’t fuck me now! I’ll withhold sex for a month!” He says angrily.  
Nick only laughs before getting in his face looking at him in a predatory manner. “I know you’re bluffing you could not go a whole month without my dick-“ Peter scoffs.”Yes I could!” Nick smirks.”Ok then-Why don’t we test that?” He gets off of him leaving Peter confused.”What are you doing ?” He asks in a hushed tone. He smirks cleaning his hands off and getting dressed.”Well you said you could go a whole month with my dick. So why not see?” He says laughing. Peter looks at him enraged.”You fucking Bastard! You really have to do this now!!!” It’s not my fault. You said you could last without me and my dick.” Peter growls.”If I wasn’t Fucking tied up I’d beat your ass!” Nick laughs and comes up to ruffle his hair. Peter glares At him.”You can’t leave me like this!” He protests. “Sorry babe...” he gives a fake empathetic smile before undoing the restraints. Peter sits up and pulls the covers over him, Before glaring at him angrily.”Nick I’m gonna give you one chance to make this right and fuck me! He says grabbing onto his shirt tightly. Nick smirk widens and he wraps his arms around his waist.”But I thought-“ Peter snarled angrily which caused nick to flinch. “You bastard! If this is how you want to play it fine! I’m keeping my word this time!” He pushes him away angrily picking up His clothes and leaving . Nick laughs.”Oh honey you were begging for it earlier I know you’ll be back~” Peter only flips him off as he leaves.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick catches Roland fucking Peter

It had been two weeks since that had happened and honestly it was wearing nick down. He actually hadn’t expected Peter to actually go this long without at least being him to come and fuck him. Something must be going on , because he knew Peter and that man had an appetite for sex oddly enough. Which was good for nick because they went at it at least five times a week. It always amazed him by how well he just took it. It’s like he was made to just be fucked. He snickers before exiting his car they lived with each other but unfortunately after the incident he’d told him he was going to go crash at Roland’s which did make him jealous but not worried, Roland had Ajay and he’s pretty curtain it’s a Closed relationship and that Roland wouldn’t be interested in him anyway.

Nick knocked on the door. He waited but no one answered he huffed before knocking loudly. Still no one answered eventually he tried the door and oddly enough it was open. He pushed it open peaking in.”Uhhh Hello?” No answer his eyebrow furrowed and he frowns.

He walks in and notices a few things out of place firstly the clothes on the ground and a few things knocked over. His eyes widened and he puts two and two together.”Shit him and ajay must be going at it-“ even though they looked real different from his usual attire. He’s about to leave because no way is he interrupting that.

Just as he’s about to leave he hears a very loud but familiar Moan. His eyes widened as he recognizes it.”Oh god-“ He goes into investigation mode and starts heading towards it.As he heads towards the door he hears Peter speaking.”Y-YES! Please Fuck me harder! Make me feel it tomorrow! Yes! Yes! Oh My God! You’re so big! I love how it just fills me up!~” Peter screams out in elasticity.  
“You make me feel so good!!!”  
“I thought so... I’m gonna leave you an absolute reck! You’re never going to be able to have anyone else after you’ve had me. No one will ever be able to satisfy you that way I do!” He Hears Roland say His eyes widened in disbelief and he slams open the door to see.

Roland pinning Peter down by his neck was his ass in the air and Roland Just slamming into him. Peter Looked like an absolute reck but his head snapped up and he looked nick dead in the eyes. Roland stoped fucking into him but not pulling out as he looked at nick with the most evil of smirks.”What the fuck !” Nick shouts.

Peter glares At him angrily.”I told you I could go a month, Without YOUR dick! This is you own fault!” “M-My fault your the one that said it!”  
Peter dislodges himself from Roland reluctantly. He grabs a blanket covering himself up.”I don’t want to hear it nick. What you did was uncalled for!” He shouts angrily.”Do you know how long it took me to finally find relief. It took forever I had to do it myself and let me tell you how unsatisfied I was !” 

Roland at this point was just watching the two squabble rolling his eyes. Not bothering to cover himself he didn’t really care. He doesn’t get why nick had to go and interrupt them. He groaned he was so fucking closed but of course nick had to go and ruin it. Peter was a decent Fuck...not as good as ajay in his opinion because damn when you fuck ajay it gets wild. He blushes and frowns he wishes he didn’t go out of town. Oh well at least he had Peter he smirks when before ajay left he watched as he fucked Peter right on their counter, and how he was left a wreck , while still wanting another round. He’d give it to the guy he has stamina.  
He then smirks as he remembers how him and ajay double teamed him. How he fucked his ass , while ajay fucked his mouth not showing any mercy on the guy.

The guy was just perfect to take whatever they gave. He snickers but smiles remembering them cuddling up with each other. Peter was actually pretty cute when sleeping he would either cuddle into ajay which was just adorable. Or into him. He doesn’t understand why nick is such a dick to the poor man. He’s lucky to even have him after what he’d done back on the island.

His thoughts are interrupted when he hears a thump and sees the two start going at it. Them kissing violently.Nick was biting his neck hard.”Yes! You fucking bastard you better make it up too me!!” Nick looks him in the eyes “Oh don’t you worry baby I will.” Roland rolls his eyes finding this slightly unfair. He’s happy they made up he guesses but like hell he’s letting that asshole have his way before him.  
He Coughs getting there attention before standing up. Nick looks him dead in the eyes trying not to feel Wired’s out by how exposed Roland was. Peter tilts his head blushes realizing what he was doing. “I don’t think it’s your turn yet. Van Owen.” He states getting up in his face. Nick growls “I don’t think it matters. He is mine not yours!” He says pointing a finger at him.”I don’t think you have a say you’re the one that left him unsatisfied.”

Nick Growls at him and is about to say something before Peter Gets away from him and stands beside Roland.”Not either of you get a word In what I want but Nick I’m still mad at you and me and Roland didn’t get to finish. Once we’re done, maybe if I feel generous I’ll let you fuck me , or give you a handjob I don’t know depends on how satisfied I am after this.” He says cuddling into Roland’s side and Roland drapes a strong arm around him.

Nick wants to protest but is stopped by Roland.”Now , Now no back talk from you. You heard him . Now unless you want me too fuck you and I promise I won’t be as gentle as i am with Peter. You best either leave or just go sit in the living room. Hell go into our gaming or guest room just leave so I can get back to fucking him.”

Nick gasps.”...” he opened his mouth to say something but stops turns and leaves. Going to sit in the living room looking Traumatized. Roland laughs and shuts the door. He turns to Peter who Squirms in place blushing. He smiles softly and goes for a gentle pace this time.He picks him up by his waist and kisses him softly. Which he returned wrapping his legs around him. Peter shivers as Roland starts to bite over the marks Nick made intent on covering them with his own mark.

He lays the guy on the bed and watches as he spreads his legs.”P-please fuck me~” he asks in a whisper.”Anything for you baby~” He says before lining himself up with his hole before pushing in.”Making him moan happily. He starts with little thrust before pulling all the way out and slamming into him. Peter holds onto him.”Oh-Oh Roland!” He yells loudly panting. He keeps it up for a good pace before Peter yells”I’m gonna come~” Roland smirks before giving one more hard thrust and hitting his prostate he gives a yell before coming all over them. Roland follows after loving the filling as he fills him with his seed. Marking him in a way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ajay and nick tango for a bit~

Nick sat angrily in the living he could still here the two and it made him furious. How is this even fucking fair! It’s not! Peter is his and yet. He growls, he’s gonna get back at that asshole one way or other. He hears the door creek open slightly and a familiar voice.”Seriously Roland why can’t you just lock the fucking door...”  
He hears him make s noise.”Oh no wonder to busy fucking to pay attention...”He hears him sigh before he walks out into the living room carrying some. Things have a little trouble but managing as he walks by he merely glances at him.”Oh hi nick...” before doing a double take looking at him. He sets his stuff down before approaching him.

“What are you doing here?” He says dumbfounded. “Oh I came to try and talk with Peter” Ajay laughs.”And how did that go...?” Nick gets a far-away look.”Fucking terrible...And did you-?” Ajay nods.”Yeah we’ve been keeping him entertained since obviously you weren’t.” He says laughing before going into the kitchen to make himself some tea.  
Nick’s mouth is agape in shock.”You made moves on my boyfriend?!” Ajay glances at him.”Well yeah...poor guy looked desperate...” he says in a sultry voice. Nick feels himself get angry. He gets up and cornered ajay. Which merely made him chuckle.”You think you can intimidate me?” Nick gets in his face” I’m sure I can do something.”Ajay drops his usual demeanor and gets so close to his face he can feel his breath and he grabs onto nick’s shirt yanking him even closer.”Honey If I can make the mighty destroyer beg for it...You’re nothing I can’t handle maybe you might even learn a thing or to about respect.” Nick smirks and throws his arms around him.”is that a challenge?” Ajay only chuckles before slamming him into a wall roughly before kissing him wildly.”Oh you bet~I’ll have you on your knees begging for a chance to fuck me.” He strokes his face.”and maybe I’ll let you, maybe I won’t~”Nick has to admit it. He would gladly be now for just the chance. This would be perfect revenge in a way.”Well then lets see you fucking try.” Ajay only smiles wickedly before kissing him. Nick’s taken aback by it and he tries to keep up but it was challenging. All too soon did he part away which made him whine a little bit.  
Ajay chuckles.”Tame already I see” Nick flushes before grabbing Ajay actually surprising him. Lifting him onto the counter and boxing him in.” Getting bold are we?” He laughs.”shut up” Nick mutters. Ajay leans in his face.”Make me.” He whispers in his ear. Nick growls before biting his neck roughly, which makes him anything but quite be it’s so satisfying to hear him moan his name.”N-Nick!” He wraps his legs around him. Bringing him closer. Nick has a satisfied look.”Look who’s already begging for.” He smirks. Ajay went from being docile to very angry he pulls nick by his shirt.”You’re gonna wish I took mercy on you after we’re done.” Nick has no time to retort before Ajay is up and dragging him by his shirt to the guest bedroom. He opens the door before actually tossing nick in making him fall on the floor. Ajay locks the door behind him Before turning to look down on him.”You’ve been nothing but pain in our ass since we met you...I think it’s time you learned a fucking lesson or two on respect.”

End ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get busy-

Nick looks up at him in aw he was stunned not really believing what was happening. He tried to stand but Ajay stopped him by placing a foot on his chest pressing him back down. He points a finger at him in anger.”You fucking stay put! Do not fucking move or I swear This whole exchange will not be pleasant.” Nick only nods breathing in heavily. Ajay gets a tight smile.”Good.” He moves away from him before heading to the closet he opens it mumbling to himself about how he hoped he forgot to put them back in their room.

Ajay makes a happy noise as he pulls out a box. Ajay gives Nick a wink as he sets the box on the bed. Nick was shaking from anticipation not sure what he was doing since he couldn’t see. Ajay after he finishes setting the few things to the side he turns to nick with a blank look. “Stand up.” He says in an ordering tone. Nick almost wants to disobey but the look in his eyes told him he better not. So he does and slowly he stands to full height. Ajay smiles before crossing his arms.”Now strip!” Nick gives him a look before smirking.”and what if I say no?” He tests. Ajay’s smile drops and he angrily stomps towards nick hands behind his back”The next words from you. our are going to determine what happens next. Now either strip or else....” he warns. Nick leans in inches away from his face and smirks.”No.” He had the wind knocked out of him as Ajay tackles him when they hit the ground he cuffs him before dragging him over to the bed.Throwing him down and makes sure he can’t move. By attaching them to the bed.

Nick struggles trying to break free but not succeeding.”What the fuc-“ Ajay gets in his face towering over him.”This was your own fault! I was going to be nice at first an if you had listened only would’ve had to put up with a collar.” He holds up said collar before tossing it.”I’d hoped you would be a good boy but I guess not...” He sighs mocking sadness.”Now I get to punish you.”He chuckles. Nick glares At him about to open his mouth before ajay stops him.”choose your words carefully because I swear I will gag you.” Nick’s eyes widened and he glances away Submissively. Ajay pats his cheek before kissing him softly. Nick kisses back happily letting out a tiny noise as he bites his lip playfully. He leans back causing nick to whine. Ajay only laughs.”Don’t worry sweetie ~I’ll make sure you get taken care of.” He snickers before he pulls out a knife which startles Nick and he flinches away fearfully. Ajay only laughs.”Don’t worry I’m not gonna Hurt you...at least not in the way you’re thinking.” He says before taking the blade and slicing his shirt off. Nick stares in utter shock hardly believing what’s happening.”Wha-wha...” Ajay only smiles in a kind way but there was something off about it.”I asked you very nicely to take these off earlier...and I think I was being really fair and patient with you...But” he shakes his head in disappointment.”You didn’t listen...”  
Nick shakes but doesn’t say anything. Once ajay is done he discards the remains of his shirt. Ajay admires his chest for a moment running his hand and feeling his muscles underneath. He tisks “Such a-shame I’d hope you would have been cooperative so we could have had great time hell you would’ve gotten me in a collar and leash...If you’d only had listed...Oh well.”He smirks “I wanted to have my way with you anyways.” He removes his pants and boxers now leaving him exposed. “Hmmm impressive but unfortunately I think Roland has you beat.” Ajay chuckles. Nick glares At him and growls slightly. Ajay rolls his eyes.”Hey at least it might be able too please me...I wonder if you’re as good in bed just as you’re good at being a jackass.” He jokes laughing. Nick tugs on his restraints.”Just you fucking wait! If I wasn’t restrained I’d already have you ass up and ramming into you...as you beg to be fucked harder.” He growls out ajay couldn’t help the shiver that went through him but he scoffs.”You wouldn’t get the chance...” He says before straddling him.”Now I think we’ve had enough chitchat it’s time to cut to the chase.” He gives a filthy smile before starting to take off his clothes ever so slowly. He through his shirt to the side. Nick eyes following every movement his he slid his hands all over himself. He pinched one of his nipples moaning.

This makes nick hard. He wants to touch him, hold onto him as he does whatever filthy thing he wants to him.”ahh~” Ajay moans before moving his hands starting to strip off his pants. Nick watches hungrily. As ajay ever so fucking slowly takes them off but leaves his boxers on.  
Nick groans wishing he could break out of these. So he could just fuck him already. He’s had enough of these fucking games!”Come on have a little pity.” He states. Ajay merely looks at him before laughing.”Honey do you honestly think you deserve any~” He says before grinding down against him. Nick’s breathe hitches and he feels himself sweating.”Yes! You’ve been teasing me for a good minute.” Ajay tilts his head before laying against him propping his arms across his chest and then laying his head on them as he smirks at nick giving him a heated look.”Oooh~ Honey we haven’t even begun the warm up act.”

Nick looks at him in frustration.”What are you fucking gonna do to me?” Ajay giggles before getting closer to his face.”Absolutely wreak you, Make you beg for it...You’re gonna wish you had been a bit more respectful.” Nick glares At him before smirking.”You can try.” Ajay smirks wildly before getting even closer. Nick was starting to have regrets.”Well then lets see~” He then kisses him wildly before starting too trial kiss all the way to his neck. Making several hard bites, Making Nick cry out. He then travels down once he reaches his chest he takes one of his nipples into his mouth playing with it , before taking his hand and pinching the other. Nick at this point was losing his cool.”Come onnn~ please “ He actually whines. Ajay doesn’t answer but just continues his way down him before stopping at his erection he eyes it hungrily before looking at Nick in a predatory way. Nick glups making a sound. He can’t believe this...for the longest time he’d believe ajay was just an innocent little guy. He can’t believe how far he was wrong.

Ajay puts his hands on his hips, before he takes him in his mouth sucking him off like the pro he is. Nick makes little noises withering In his place.”Oh Ajay~” Ajay just continues he even brings a hand in to fondle him. Nick thinks he could almost come from this. He tries to trust into his mouth trying too at least have some control but ajay just continues to hold him down. After a while nick can feel himself nearly there.”I’m gonna-I’m gonna-!” Ajay quickly stops getting off of him with a pop. Nick gasps not believing he had stop.”What the fuck!” He says looking at him desperately. Ajay smiles innocently at him.”Honey You think,I would let you finish before me?” Nick looks at him in shock.”That’s right...I’m gonna tell you this now if you so much as come before me...Oh you’re gonna wish you hadn’t...” Nick pales ajay laughs.”Because I won’t hesitate to put you back in your place~”

Ajay moves over to the desk picking something up before turning to face Nick.”Now as much as I have enjoyed teasing you...I think it’s time we move on to the main event ~”


End file.
